Conventionally in SOC (System On Chip) technology, all the passive components are embedded and are integrated with the integrated circuits inside a wafer, but materials, film thicknesses and manufacturing processes of the passive components are quite different from those of the integrated circuits on a wafer, resulting in very high cost. Now the passive components with SMD (surface mount device) type are very cheap, another solution is provided that SMD type passive components are encapsulated inside semiconductor packages. A known structure of a semiconductor chip with surface mount device is disclosed in R.O.C. Taiwan Patent publication No. 459,354. A SMD is directly mounted on the active surface of the chip. Formed on the active surface of the chip are not only SMT pads but also a plurality bonding pads for outer electrical connection by wire-bonding or flip-chip bonding. Usually the electrodes of the SMD are connected using jointing material, such as tin-lead solder. When the jointing material is reflowed, the SMD can be mounted on a chip as wafer level packages. The SMD and a wafer can be manufactured respectively, and then connected both together. However, tin-lead solder or flux as the jointing material will become liquid with good mobility during reflowing process, it may contaminate the bonding pads (wire bonding pads or flip chip bonding pads) of a wafer. The residue of the jointing material on the active surface of the wafer (wafer passivation layer) can be cleaned by means of solvents. However, when the bonding pads of the wafer are contaminated, it becomes very hard to clean.